


What Makes You Beautiful.

by kotabear24



Series: Off The Camera. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis realizes the perks of the water scene in the WMYB video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful.

"That's a wrap! Good job, guys, you've done really well! Pleasure working with you lot. We should be done editing in a few hours; we'll let you see it then."

We all cheered soon as the words came out of the director's mouth. It was hot, we'd been running about on a beach, and we were tired. Great experience, though, shooting our first-ever music video.

" _To the water_!" I shouted and took off. Liam was the only one who could beat me; Harry could just almost keep up. Zayn and Niall, bless them, were just _slow_. But we all made it soon and we ran straight into the mercifully cool ocean water, struggling to take off our already-soaking wet clothes in a desperate attempt to get cooler. We wrestled and dunked each other under the water. Liam took on Zayn and Niall; I took on Harry. 

(This is where the distinction comes along between Liam, Niall, and Zayn, and Harry.)

As the oldest, I really did have a sort of protectiveness for the lads and felt a bit of a sense of responsibility over them (I usually let Liam take care of the responsibility thing, though, because that's how Liam was and, honestly, he was better at it). That being said, wrestling was a different story, mostly.

Liam was basically my equal in strength. Where my arms were stronger than his, his core was stronger than mine and he was faster than me. I usually lost when I wrestled with him, but not without a good fight. The lads liked to watch us fight each other, as it was the best and closest fight of any of us in the band.

Zayn had the potential to beat me, he really did, but all it took was a jab to his diaphragm and he was gone. (That's what smoking does for you; I typically made a point to jab him, just to remind him.) When I did't to that, I just had to use my arms. Zayn was in good shape other than the whole 'smoking diminishes your endurance' thing, so our fights were kind of long sometimes - almost as long as mine and Liam's.

Niall fought dirty. It was surprising, because you'd never guess with his angelic face and bright smile that he'd poke at your eyes or bite or pull hair (never hard enough to really leave damage, just hurt for the moment to get free). But we could tolerate that. But Niall would cry. And not just fake cry - he'd full-on, tears down his face, sobs wracking his body, cry. And we would always think we crossed a line, every time, because it was so realistic. (This made it really funny to watch Niall and Liam wrestle, because Liam couldn't _stand_ the thought of hurting Niall.)

But fighting with Harry was something altogether different. Nobody ever wanted to see us wrestle, because it really sucked. I can't fight Harry - which was ridiculous. Harry could, with a proper fight, possibly overpower me and win. So why I act like he had glass bones, I don't know. I couldn't even bear to watch Harry fight anyone else. When the other lads tried to take him on, I get loud and jump in the middle of it, causing a diversion while shouting comically that I was "saving" Harry. I'm not sure why.

Or...I _wasn't_ sure why - not until I had Harry pinned against my chest, trying to sweep his feet out beneath him on the ocean floor so I could dunk him under the water. Bare chest pressed flush against mine, his arms flew around my neck to drag me down with him if I succeeded. I felt myself losing balance and pitching forward, so I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist and suddenly found I wanted to kiss him.

Was that wrong?

Either way, he was my best mate, so I figured I'd have a go with it and see how it felt. Harry was never one to deny my wishes anyway, nor I his.

I pressed my lips to Harry's, and instantly found reaction. Harry's hands moved into my wet hair plastered down to my skin. His legs slid up and he wrapped himself weightlessly around me.

Suddenly, my little Harry was in control of the kiss. His tongue pressed gently at my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing the sensation to register fully. Harry moaned a little and tightened his legs on my waist, bringing my attention down to our slightly tented pants in the water. _Well, damn...that was quick_.


End file.
